Heretofore, various polymer laminates have been used as a food wrap to prevent the penetration of fluids therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,830 relates to the addition of a small amount of a phenol to an ethylene-vinyl alcohol oxygen-barrier layer to improve oxygen impermeability under high humidity conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,277 relates to a modified ethylene vinyl alcohol polymer (EVOH) comprising an oxygen scavenging functional group. Preferably, the modified EVOH comprises structures IV, V, and VI: as shown. The modified EVOH is useful in oxygen barrier applications, such as a forming an oxygen barrier layer of a packaging article. Also disclosed are methods of modifying ethylene vinyl alcohol polymers, and using the modified EVOH to make packaging articles as a barrier to entry by atmospheric oxygen.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,820 relates to packaging film for use in inhibiting corrosion in packaged goods and includes a polymeric substrate resin, between about 1 and 2% by weight of one or more corrosion inhibiting materials, and between about 2 and 10% by weight of nano-clay particles. The packaging film may be formed as a multiple layer co-extruded film, wherein a first polymeric layer is disposed between a second polymeric layer including nano-clay particles, and a third polymeric layer including one or more corrosion inhibitor materials.